The objective of the Basic Mechanism in AIDS Pathogenesis (BMAP) program is to provide high-quality training at the predoctoral and postdoctoral levels to prepare outstanding individuals for careers in research and teaching. The UAB commitment to AIDS research is evidenced by successful competition for Center for AIDS Research (CFAR), Adult AIDS Clinical Therapeutics Unit (AACTG), Pediatric AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (PACTU), HIV Vaccine Trials Unit (HVTN), HIV Prevention Trials Unit (HIVNet), Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation Grand Challenges in Global Health and participation in CHAVI. The strong commitment to AIDS research at UAB supports the continued need for predoctoral and postdoctoral research training. The BIVIAP provides predoctoral and postdoctoral training In five interrelated basic and clinical research areas reflecting the strengths and focus of the UAB participants: Pathogenesis, STD's and Opportunistic Infections, Therapeutics/clinical training, Molecular Virology, and Prevention. A theme which unifies all three areas is the elucidation of molecular mechanisms of viral pathogenesis as an approach to developing effective drugs and vaccines to combat HIV infection. Twenty-four UAB faculty, representing basic science and clinical departments, participate as preceptors in this multidisciplinary program. All twenty-four preceptors are federally funded and have well-equipped laboratories. Four predoctoral and four postdoctoral training positions are requested. As evidenced from the last funding period, our predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows engaged in high-quality basic research involving molecular virology, immunology, and biochemistry as these disciplines relate to AIDS. Trainees published in major journals such as Nature, Nature Medicine, Science, Journal of Experimental Medicine and J. Virology. The participating BMAP faculty from the Departments of Biochemistry and Molecular Genetics, Cell Biology, Microbiology and Medicine provide an excellent environment for training outstanding predoctoral and postdoctoral candidates in areas of HIV/AIDS pathogenesis. Predoctoral trainees are required to meet the admissions and graduation standards of an innovative multi-departmental program, the Cellular and Molecular Biology Program (CMS), or the highly selective M.D./Ph.D. program (MSTP). Specific requirements for pre and postdoctoral trainees enrolled in the BMAP program include participation in advanced courses in virology and immunology, a journal club, and attendance at the CFAR seminar series. In addition to research activities and courses, the training program includes participation in local, regional, and national scientific meetings. Recruitment of both predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees will continue to be at a national level through a variety of recruitment programs, and will encourage recruitment of minority participants through a defined affirmative action program. RELEVANCE (See instructions): AIDS and AIDS associated opportunistic infections continue to be a major health concern necessitating continued research efforts in basic and clinical sciences. There is a critical need for young scientists to meet this demand. The goal of the BMAP program is to young pre and postdoctoral (PhD or MD) scientists for careers in basic and clinical science associated with AIDS pathogenesis.